final fantasy 14 a realm reborn
by AMBUKNIGHT
Summary: (i know the cat. is FF14 nothing else but this story actually goes off the online game the Realm Reborn, so please try not to have a shit fit) Well to began our hero's adventure starts at the city in the dessert. Ul'dah, Kiba Barrinets is our hero's name he travels to the city in search of a life but what he doesn't know he's going to get a adventure that will change his life.
1. Chapter 1 the dessert's jewl

Chapter 1

On the outskirts' of Ul'dah was a transporting caravan carrying four people a Hyur, two Elezens by the looks of it are twins one girl and one boy, but the fourth is a new adventure a Miqo'te with black hair and white tips on the ends of his hair, and on the top of his ears his skin is a mild tone peach color, his tail is long and is warp around his waist. His eyes are a dark shade of orange, the shape of his head is an oval type, his jaw frame is a curved square and he has the young man look to him with the cat tattoos on him.

"Hey kid?" the Miqo'te was asleep and started to wake up. (Yawns loudly, then stretches) "Are we there yet?' 'Nay kid but we are almost there hey which reminds me... what is your name. If I might ask?" ask the old man. "Kiba Barrintes." The old man smiles a faint smile "well that's an interesting name for a Miqo'te.' 'Well I'm a part of the Seekers of the Sun tribe if that helps' 'yes it does actually." The old man turns out to be a merchant who's looking to finish a job at Ul'dah. "so a merchant hey.. That's funny I'm a new blood to the ancient city looking for a new life." The old man was still wounding about something. Kiba was now looking out the cart seeing nothing but desert. _"I hope this is a start for a great adventure'_

"Aaahhh there she is the jewel of the sand Ul'dah." Kiba looks out the cart and in amazement on how massive the city looks outside, he couldn't wait to get in the city. "Wow! Beautiful ... That's Ul'dah eh well she and I are going to be roommates soon." As the cart gets to the front gate Kiba and old man then the twin Elezens get ready to leave then as the cart stops at the threshold of Ul'dah Kiba is the first to get off then the old man "well it was it was fun on our ride here no?" Kiba looks back to him and raises an eyebrow. "Why say that we rode without an incident." The old man starts to laugh and turns the opposite way, but he suddenly turns back. "Oh here's for your new life here is what I wish to offer." The old man hands Kiba a medium pouch of gil. "What... oh you don't have to' 'no I must because once I thought like you and someone did the same for me as I'm doing for you." Kiba was reluctant but he extended his hand to take the offering. "Oh that's about 30,000 gil for you and to start with.. Hmm?" the old man sees that Kiba is carrying a sword a short blade by the looks of it. Then the old man smiles then nods in acceptations "oh it's best you go to the gladiators' guild to start with once inside." Kiba puts the money away were none can see it. After he's done with that he looks at the gate, then he bows to the old man "Ok then well see ya." Kiba starts off running towards the city.

Kiba enters the city in front of the 'Quicksand tavern' "wow this is amazing... But first I need to find a place to stay. Hmmm were to?" as Kiba was thinking were to begin walking by is a man name Wymomd with a smile on his face he notices Kiba and stops to call Kiba over. (Whistles) "Hey you over there." Kiba sees him "….me?' 'Yes.. you need help cause I know how start off in this city." Kiba hears that and he starts walking towards him with high hopes. "So ya I can help you with anything …oh where's my manners names Wymomd.' 'Kiba Barrintes is the name swords the game." Wymomd looks a little disappointed. Kiba feels the same way "yea I know not good way to start with is it?" Wymomd adjusts his blue sunglasses. "Yea that's a nope." Kiba and Wymomd spent time discussing on how the streets are to newcomers. "… so kid I must show the city some time but now for I must be off alright.' 'Ok then so where can I get a drink?" Wymomd looks at him and points behind him to a large place. "The quicksand is the place." Before Kiba could say anything else Wymomd was gone. Kiba gets inside the tavern and looks around to see all the stuff and then he notices the place was decorated with Hollow eve's lanterns. "Oh boy I forgot it was a few days away from Hollows Eve." The Quicksand's bartender saw Kiba and calls him over. "Over here sweetie." Kiba hears the voice and looks around and sees a Lalafell with pigtails, so Kiba as respectful as he is heads towards her. When he got there he takes a seat. "Welcome sweetie so what's your name." Kiba breathes in and out. "Name is Kiba Barrintes miss… oh May I have some sweat tea if you have it and if not I take a large glass of water then." The bartender nods in compliance and heads off to the side. "(Sighs) that was better no catch lines here on out ok." As Kiba is wait he hears chatter about something going to happen on the thirtieth. "Hey you're ready for the parade?' 'Yup me and my company what about Kabotuo does he even have a company?' 'No he doesn't." As Kiba is listing the bartender comes out with his tea and a book. "Here is your tea sweetie.' 'Thanks miss… what's with the book?" said Kiba puzzled. The bartender puts the book down on the counter and opens up to a page with six names written on it. "Well sweetie this is a log book that shows who came in to the city and...' 'Oh ok then I will sign it after I'm done with my tour.' 'Sorry sweetie it doesn't work like that, before you go off in the city you must sign through here, so the guard knows how many people come in the city when and who they are." Kiba looks at it and agrees to their logic behind this.

"May I?" the bartender lets Kiba get the book and she hands him a quill and ink. As Kiba is examining the page he sees two people he knows his kid brother, and a Roegadyn name Chikyu Okami. _'Well nice to see that you two made it_ here ok.' Kiba then dips the quill in the ink holder and signs the page with his name. The bartender sees he signed it. "Ok then Kiba Barrintes you got everything in order, oh one more thing I must say if you wish to get some more money you might want to join a guild depending on what you fight with.' 'Well I'm a swordsman so I guess the gladiator's guild mostly." The bartender agrees with the decision as well they continue talk for awhile then Kiba asks the question he had on his mind "so what's happening on the thirtieth of this month?" the bartender stops wiping the glass she was cleaning then sighs. "Well a parade is what I can tell you." Kiba feels like he hit an old wound that hasn't healed very well. "Sorry that I asked I didn't mean to bring anything bad back up for you." The bartender smiles at him "don't be sweetie it's just a painful member pops up from that day hmmmm well go off to the guild before it to late cause they have rules there too, so off with you then." Kiba gets up and was about to pay when the bartender stops him and tells him. "On the house is the first drink, just the first drink as you enter the city though." Kiba says goodbye and heads out.

As Kiba walks around the city he comes across the market area and sees the market broads were other people place items, weapons, armor, and anything else that can be sold. He looks at the board and starts looking for a chest piece. "Well I wish for light type but of course strong on its defense, agility, and is easily customizable… hmmmm well I come back later." Kiba counties walking to the guild when he notices a group of Miqo'te girl dancers wearing hardly anything as cute the dancers are only one in particle caught his eye and also her eyes as well. She was five eleven by the looks of it good for Kiba, cause he is six eight and she has the girlish love handles for she isn't to curvy either but she is nice on the skin. "Wow that skin must be smooth." He also sees her legs which are very nice to his eyes, he then looks at her face and was in love. _'Oh my god.'_ As her face came up her eyes were so dazzling to look at for they were a hazel color. _'Wait she is a seeker of the sun.' _ As he looks at her, her hair was next to look at and it was a pinkish red color. She has bangs that come over her sides like most seekers of the sun girls. Then he saw her tail as she was spinning it was a foot and three inches long. Before he could see anything else he notice that he was staring at her and then she was looking at him in return, but as soon as their eyes meet he quickly walks offs to the guild. "Wow this must be the place." When he finally reaches the guild fairies were in his stomach. _'Don't be scare be confident of yourself.' _Kiba kept telling himself that to stay strong. Kiba breaths in then he exhales and walks through the front doors wait to see what's on the opposite side.


	2. Chapter 2 Kiba's start, and luck

Chapter 2

As Kiba walks in he sees the arena below them as he looked over the balcony with a few other people he sees a match between two combatants. "So that's what happens when you don't block on time hmm." As the match went on it hit him _'wait I need to talk with the guild master.' _So he went off to find the master, as he look he heard a strong female voice. "Come on my mother can move even faster than a baby chocobo that is ruining for dear life. So come faster timing can change the outcome in a battle, in a second!" _'That must be her then.' _As Kiba found the master Mylissa to be very compassionate of being a gladiator, just by listening to her shout out commands she was definitely a leader to be reckoned with. "are you guild master?' 'yes I'm Mylissa are you here for glory and fame or wish to fight for the people in times of need?" Kiba thought of it "both is what I do and is what I shall do." The master was impress, she then smiled at him "well what's your name my good lad.' 'Kiba Barrinets I have just arrived actually.' 'Well it's really your lucky day Kiba Barrinets because you're our ten thousandth member!" she whistles for everyone's attention. "Attention everyone we have achieve our quota of the year!" everyone screamed in cheer and applause, Kiba is thinking is this happening to him a nobody form the other countries with just the cloths on his back and his gift money from the old man. "Now quite down everyone let him introduce himself to us." Someone from the crowd speaks up saying "yea lets meet our newest member of the family." The crowd shouts in unison "HOORA!" Kiba grew the courage and steps forward. "Hello" he bows towards them. "My name is Kiba Barrinets at your services." Everyone starts clapping for him. As Kiba thought he was done an old man walks though the crowd. "Well then Kiba Barrinets nice to meet you' as he walks by the crowd, they start clearing a path for him as if he has all of their respect '... I'm sure we will get to know you well soon enough." He walks right up to Kiba. As he got close Kiba saw that this old bird has some war years on him, the old man wears a coat over him not placing his arms though the sleeves though, and he was tall for his age maybe three inches taller than Kiba, he wears some type of chest armor that was bronze in nature, then some regular trousers that was lose around the legs, then there are the metal boots that has an animal feel to them. "well allow me to say who I' am names Orced Roseberry my dear boy." Kiba looks at his face, his eyes are a jade green color but the feel they give off is some old master, he has white hair that's glided back, and then a white bread. His face showed his age. _'He must be forty five years old or something' _as orced examine Kiba form head to toe he notice that he was not really built but the sword that kiba weilds is what caught his eye. "simple blade I see' 'yea it's the ruint of the litter but she has help me out on occansine." Orced looks kiba in the face. "has she seen some action at all with another blade at all?" Kiba then notices his tone, very scracastic towords him. "no she hasn't seen or drew blood." Orced seems amuse for some reason. " well let me show you to your room dear sir for we made a deal that if and I strech if we made our yearly quota we get a new room for the newcomer." Kiba turly felt lucky now hearing this statement, in shock he look at the guild master for reinsures. "yes that's all ture dear Kiba boy." Said Mylissa with a smile on her face. The crowd rosrs with enthuseasme that freaked out Kiba. Orced takes Kiba by the shoulder and takes in a corridor area and leads them to a flight of stairs that spiral upward and downwards to different platforms. "Wow where do these lead to?" Orced paused, look at him, and then to the stairs. "To the rooms, those all who live with us in the coliseum have a room fit for a champion." Kiba looked puzzle by the way he said but caught what he was saying. Orced continues walking up and Kiba follows close behind. Several minutes pass and Kiba was tired. "(Breathing deeply.) Are we almost there?' 'ah yes we are here dear sir" Kiba looks and sees that they are on the twentieth floor with a door in front of them. Orced opens the door, and the hallway leads to more doors. Kiba looks surprise "ummm what's this?' 'Down the hall do you see it?" Kiba sees the door that Orced was hinting to "oh yes.' 'That's your room." Kiba was now excited so he walks off without knowing what's behind the door. As Kiba was walking Orced went back down "let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Kiba turns around and nods in response then Orced went down, Kiba then starts walking towards his new home. "21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30… imagine that thirty feet from the stairs." As he turns the door knob he is shaking. Then the door opens. He stops for a second, and then he swings it open to see the place look amazing. As Kiba enter the room he saw the kitchen first; which had enough room to hold eight people to arm to arm, then the table was round big enough as well to hold seven people then there's a living are that's right next to the table area large to fill with three couches one love seat, then a three seat, the last a one seat person, they were black and made form fine cloth that feels really soft then Kiba sees a door that leads into the bedroom the bed was a queen size bed, with a wardrobe that was nicely crafted, after that he finds the bathroom and sees that the shower is a half tub Kiba lays down on the bed arms stretch out. "The size of this room is huge but if I had to guess about … hmmm 425 square feet at most." Kiba decide to get really relax so he unravels his tail from his waist. Then he takes off his boots, then his shirt and jacket. Kiba sees that the wardrobe has a full body mirror so he looks at himself and sees his body is thin but with broad shoulders and not even chiseled as much which he liked. "Man I wonder if I find the girl of my dreams hmmm wait!" he went to the living room and sees that he has a window big enough to see with another person, that happens to be were the three seat person was at against the wall. _'I wonder if I can.' _He jumps on the couch and peaks out the window and scans the area. As he looks out the window he sees the most outer and inner rings of the city that he caught sight of the 'Quicksand', and then he spots them, the dancers he saw earlier and finds her_ 'there you are' _Kiba had a strange thought but he wanted her though for something about her caught his eye. He looks around sees a strange thing next to the door frame to the hallway entrance. "whets that?" gets closer and remembers that's some communications device were you can from one room to another room so he gets it and calls out the ground floor. _"Yes this main office how can be assistants?"_ "oh this worked… anyway is Orced down there tell him it's Kiba.' _'Yes sir one moment." _Kiba stands by the door waiting for a responds. Six minutes pass and Kiba was looking from his window towards the girl swaging back and forth twirling, flowing to some harmoniously beat that is heard to her ears. "Well my dear your lucky day will be your greatest day and I hope you can thank me.' _'Hello Kiba it's me Orced.'_ Kiba rushes towards the commutation device'Orced I ask for a favor if you can provide?' _'of course oh I have your first quest for the guild master its really simple and quick." _Kiba listens closely on what the quest was about which is asking him to kill a few monsters and bring their hides back as a report._ "Ok then Kiba your request for me to do for you. What is it?" _Kiba bits his bottom lip in fear on what will Orced think about it. "I wish for some company this afternoon.' _'Oh you want a lady friend. Yes Kiba?" _Kiba tells him about the girl he saw and Orced got off the line with a task. Kiba was getting ready when it hit him how is he getting down as fast as fast the quest will be to complete "wait I can jump out the window and..' _'wait Kiba this the lobby Orced ask me to tell you that between the stairs there is n lift that can carry one person at a time.' _'Wait where is it again?' _'Where that small opening was it look cylinder in shape.' _'Yes that small thing?' _'yes sir just step on it and tap your feet twice." _Kiba thanks them and heads off to the stairs and sees the circle on the platform and sees it about 4 ft. and ½ in. in diameter _'gezz that opening can fit maybe two people well thankfully its just me.' _Kiba gets in position and breaths in deeply and then taps his foot twice, as he waited he saw bars come up from the ground and close in as a bar lift with the top closed up. _'What th_e'then it starts smoothly and quickly but not that fast to turn his stomach. Twelve minutes past and he is at the ground floor. The bars go back down to the floor and Kiba starts running to the city wall.


	3. Chapter 3 lets dual like men

Chapter 3

Kiba starts to sprint. _'I hope it goes well.' _ As Kiba heads for the wall Orced walks to the dancers' location to speak to their handler. Orced gets there and sees the handler, Orced can tell the handler is selling the girls to the highest bidder for a one night deal but Orced had an offer from Kiba that will change everything. Orced wields his head high and confident, with a calm face to boot. "Excuse me my ugly sir." The handler who wielded pugilist weapons that were metal claws that were beautiful detail with leafs on it. "Well that's not very nice sir." The handler said sarcasitly he looks at Orced with a devilish grin. "Well well if isn't the cherry blade himself...' 'Don't call me that.' 'whatever so who is the lucky wench today?" Orced was getting angry but wasn't showing it, Orced then pulls the gil bag that Kiba toss him before he left on the quest. "That young maiden over there with the pinkish red hair." He pointed at the girl that Kiba mention to him. The handler saw the girl Orced was talking about. "Will it be one night or two?' 'Indefinitely is the duration of the service actually." Orced then toss the gil bag to the handler who caught with ease, "I beg your pardon you old fool what did you say?" the handler gave Orced the say it again look. And as if he was challenge Orced accepted. "Forever." Orced show he was proud to speak those words.

Outside the walls Kiba was slashing at three snapping shrews in one take. Each shrew fell and Kiba started to skin which was easily done for Kiba lived in area that required survival training. "Well thanks grandpapa for the skinning skills it was worth the emotional pain… somehow?" Kiba thought about it and really questioned it by raising his eyebrow. Kiba saw the quest information page and saw it was completed already, so he heads back with the monster's hides on his back. He passes the city gates and walks this time back to guild, but he passes by the dancers on prospers to see the girl he set freed by the gil he gave to Orced before he left and surprisingly didn't see her there at all. _'I wonder if the bid was successful.' _As he passed by them he saw a group of pirates walking by heading to the quicksand as they were heading there Kiba saw them acting like bullies to everyone that passed by them. Kiba got back to the guild and place the hides on the desk of the receptionist. As Kiba was about to head off Milyssa whistled to him "Kiba we have another quest for you." Kiba look back to the master and ask what the quest is about in a aggressive tone. "So master what is it this time?' 'Now now what's with that attitude with me boy." Kiba caught on how he must have sounded to her, "sorry master it wont happen again." The master was looking at him cautionary this time. "The quest is asked form our own Mommdi the owner of The Quicksand herself." Kiba was wondering who that is. "So what is it that she asked for our assisting hand master?" Milyssa told Kiba about the pirates that arrived in the city "least to say they have set up shop at the Quicksand by so with no regards they're harassing the people.' 'So what are we going to do about it?" the master cloak a smile with her hand "Well this is also another test really this one is base on how much people skills you got." Kiba wasn't following where she was going with this. Milyssa saw this she frowned, and then she smiled. "As gladiators we fight for the people right?' Kiba nods in response. 'Well then we also speak for the people as well that shows we are not some dumstar fools but intelligent warriors knowing when to fight and when not to fight. This task we are giving you is a no weapons allowed quest unless it's your last resort deal." Kiba was shocked "wait you saying I'm not allowed to fight them off why not?' 'Because the pirates would simply fight back you need to do is just face them and say 'face me' and they will back off for once they see someone help out another then more people will get by your side to help as well is how you beat them without a blade against their necks" Kiba thought about and agreed to the concept but didn't think it will actually work. So he bows to Milyssa and runs off to the Quicksand.

As Orced was walking into the inner city with the girl that Kiba bought form the handler. She was wearing a cloak that covered her completely so she doesn't show that she was a street dancer. The girl's name is Yasashi pinku no Okami which means; gentle pink wolf, Orced was walking ahead and Yasashi was close behind when she asked "who will I perform for or who will I..' 'Now the task is not that, forever more the reason why you are here my dear." Yasashi was curious about the statement and wanted to ponder about it. "So who was the one that won the bet because I know it isn't you at all. So who was it is all I wish to know?" Orced was still walking but now his pastor was more cheery then before; Orced gave a sideways glance and showed a wide childish smile with his eyes close and teeth showing. As Yasashi saw this she felt reinsure that the client was better than the other clients that she always got. She smiled back and walk right up to Orced's side and began chatting up his ear. "so what is the dude like, is he tall, big, built, or is he?:' 'well now I tell you he was the first kind soul to do something that hardly no one did in the past." She was shock by that statement, she stop for a brief moment. _'This guy did this for me? Why would he?'_ Orced saw that Yasashi was standing still when Orced step in front of her and as a cherube he nudge her curiously and ask "what's the matter? Tell me so I know how to deal with it for Kiba. Oh that is also his name Kiba." She looked at him and she had tears in her eyes. "AAAAAAHHHHHH tears of joy no doubt. YES THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE RIGHT!" he said loud and proud. Yasashi starts to blush and nods. Orced takes her by the hand and takes her to the coliseum to wait for Kiba.

As that's going on Kiba was finishing up the quest which turned out quite fruitful but the worst part he had to slain the pirates for in the end they stated to attack people outside the walls of Ul'dah Kiba was fighting the last pirate who wasn't giving up just yet. Kiba jump over the pirate and landed behind him the pirate was quick and did a sweep attack knocking Kiba on his back. Then Kiba rolled away from the pirate and using his catlike dexterity leap up in the air and went straight down on the pirate and stab the pirate in the heart, "DOAH!" Down went the pirate with a loud thud. As Kiba stands up he looks at his damage and was impress with himself he didn't kill all of them just a few out the group. He sees two of them getting up; one holding his left arm and the other cradling his side. Kiba looks at them he pulls out his blade from the fallen pirate; he then wipes the blade of any blood and sees the two survivors running like hell. _'Smart guys'_ he then heads back to the city. Only now he used the teleport spell. With three seconds he is at the colossal crystal he wanted to get back as fast as possible so he finds one of the city crystals that teleports you to any part of the city and uses it to go to the coliseum. As he gets there he takes a breather and counties to the master. As Kiba got inside he saw everyone standing over the balcony, watching a match going on. Kiba walks towards the railing and looked down to see an axe warrior swinging a wicked edge axe at a Lalafell gladiator wearing some type of shogun armor. The shogun's weapon choice is a sword and shield. _'Hmm that little guy can fight. that's for sure, the sword is a katana make, with a bronze body shield'_ Kiba was impress with the little warrior he saw that the Lalafell was using his speed, extremely dexterity was his pros but his cons were that as fast he was the axe wielder was timing his movements carefully and countering them with speedy counter attacks that resulted to some bashes then slashes. "That guy is playing with him." Two of the spectators that heard Kiba say that looked at him. One is a Elezen thurnmage wearing a black cloak with dragon designs, the other is Roegadyn that's has a diamond gladias blade on his waist, he had the look of a pugilist instead a artisal. The Elezen starts scanning the match and sees that Kiba was right the axe wielder is toying with the Lalafell. "Wow I didn't notice that but how did you spot that was going on?' 'Well simply by thinking ahead is smart, but the axe guy is moving away to well in sync with the other guy's moves." The Roegadyn jumps in the conversation "on the lighter side of this fight the shogun is using the best stragiety against the axe wielder." Kiba look up at the big guy. "What would that be?' 'Keep him on his toes." Kiba looks back down and sees what he meant. The shogun was hoping around but always there waiting for him was the blade end of the axe. The match was dragging on very nicely, apparently the shogun is a rising star and his opponent was a three year champion. As the crowd grew in size Kiba was getting worried for the little guy _'this is wrong.' _The Elezen taps Kiba on shoulder and as the response Kiba looked back at the Elezen "yes?' 'where are my manners iam Asobigokoro Ryu." And then stretches his arm out. "Kiba Barrientes." He shanks his hand; they continue watching the match and see that the match was over. "What did we miss?" the Roegadyn looks at them "well lads as you were exchanging greetings the brute saw an opening and made way for it. And before you can say lucky stars the little fella was seeing stars." Kiba sees the shogun being drag out of there and the axe wielder taking in the glory of the match. Kiba looks for the guild master and finds her giving some winnings to the winning bibs. Asobigokoro ryu notice that Kiba wasn't happy about what happen. "Whatever you are thinking but don't." Kiba looks back at him and smiles before he leaped up into the air and starts his descent to the battle field. "WISH ME LUCK!" Asobigokoro ryu shout saying something in his native language "(what the hell are you doing you idiot!)" Kiba shouted back "(I going to duel that's what!)" Asobigokoro ryu was shocked on just happen. _ 'What the he knows my language... who is this guy?' _Kiba touches down as if he was a dragoon, with his sword stabbed in the ground. The crowd pauses after Kiba lands. The axe wielder looks at him, examining him very carefully without making the dragoon angry.


	4. Chapter 4 dual, aftermath begins

Chapter 4

As the axe wielder picked up his axe and lays it across his shoulder looking at Kiba. "Who are you?" Kiba still crouch down behind his sword as if he was praying for something, he closed his eyes then starts thinking on what to do next. His tail twitching left to right; his breathing as low as bug's footsteps on a sandy floor, everyone in the bleachers remains quiet to see what exciting thing will come next. "HEY IAM TALKING TO YOU SO LOOK AT ME YOU PUNK!" The axe wielder was getting impatient, Kiba opens his eyes slowly , he wraps his tail around his waist like a belt, then he grabs the handle of his sword, and he slowly pulls it out as the tip flows out of the sand he swings it around his fingers. As it is in motion he throws it up in the air above their heads and the bleachers. Everyone except the axe wielder stared up following the sword. "NAME'S KIBA IAM SPOILING FOR A REAL FIGHT, ARE YOU WILLING TO OFFER A REAL ONE THIS TIME?" the axe wielder clutched his grip really hard that the leather was cracking, then Kiba raises his hand straight up in the air, without even looking up he caught his sword sideways on its edge but it was in its sheath. Everyone in the stands where in amazement even the guild master was in total shock, Ryu was star struck by the trick Kiba pulled off._ 'He threw that up first so as everyone was staring at him he already had his sheath up in the air waiting for his sword. So when he landed and everyone thought he was praying or something, but it was him concentrating on his sheath with all his magic. Wait….. so as he threw his blade up to go in his sheath, he let go of his magic on the sheath and let the sword's thrust do all the work, and then gravity did the rest.' _"Clever little clover…' 'Hmmmm Very clever indeed for a Miqo'te." Ryo looked back to see the big guy nodding in agree._ 'I hope he knows what he's doing because if not he is going to get it bad.'_

The axe wielder started to breathe heavily. "Well allow me to return the curtsey and introduce myself, my name is Boora the vigilance axe, champion of the stone." Everyone starts chanting his name with delight. Except the few that is getting to know Kiba, they weren't chanting but intrigued by the actions. The champion called out the matchmaker to make the next match with Kiba official, "are you sure?' 'Of course I'm sure. Now start the match!" the match maker gets on a podium to announce the match. When he realizes that he didn't ask for Kiba's name, "Excuse me combatant what's your name?" Kiba smiles "Kiba" the matchmaker continues up to the podium. "LADIES AND GENTELMEN WE HAVE OURSELEVES A NEW MATCH….. A NEWCOMER GOES BY KIBAAA HAS CHALLEGNE OUR BELOVED CHAMPION BOOORRRRREA THHHHEEEEE VIIIIGGGIIILANCE AXE!" The crowd goes wild shouting Boora's name but also booing Kiba. Boora swings his axe up getting ready taking a stance, Kiba grabs his sheath with his left then grabs his handle with the right and draws it out slowly, letting the sun hit the blade. Once it was full out he threw his sheath away from him towards the gates, he then gets in a iron horse stance, sword in one arm, the other arm free of anything. Then the horns blow and Kiba charges first running as fast as he can. Boora braces himself for the onslaught _'come on newbie you will fall like all who came before you.' _In the medical center the little Lalafell warrior that was dueling Boora was getting his bandages check. "So doc how long do I need to look like a mummy?" the doctor that was working on him was packing up. "Awhile now sir but just rest and it be over before know it." Then he left, the Lalafell went to see what what's going on in the arena. As he gets there he sees a crowd at the gates. So decides to make his way through to see what's going on.

As the Lalafell is making his way through Kiba is back stepping away from Boora's side swings, then he side steps, and Boora swings around axe overhead Kiba takes his sword and catches the axe's blade with the side of his blade. Boora jumps back away, Kiba lunges at him blade pointed out towards him. Boora swings his axe at him and deflects the attack towards the side and Boora as smooth as a well-oiled machine knees Kiba in the stomach, but it didn't stun Kiba for long as he was thrown in the air then hitting the ground, he quickly jumps back up. He starts running to the right of Boora as if he was circling him and Boora starts running in the same direction. As both warriors were playing cat and mouse, Orca was standing in the bleachers with Yasashī who was in a simple garment, both were watching the match.

Orca was impress with Kiba's footwork but wasn't really sure if he would live to tell this fight. "Oh boy Kiba what the hell are you doing" Orca looks back to the girl and she was amaze by Kiba's looks, grace, and she could see his heart of gold. "Wow… I'm in love." Orca was shock and some reason gave the look of fear on his face. _'Oh my Goddess... Take me now.' _To Boora the way Kiba is fighting it's like he's dancing. _'Interesting no one has fought me like this before.'_ Kiba sees an opening and goes for it, but as he thought it was an opening it was a trick, Boora caught him with the bud of his axe, and sends Kiba flying to the other side of the arena. Kiba tries to recover and barely stumbles backwards only to hit the wall with enough force that he left a creator in it. Everyone gasps, only Kiba was standing up with the help of his sword then POW Kiba gets punch in the chest, and Boora grabs him by the arms, spins around, and then he throws him to the center of the arena. Kiba lays flat on the floor with his sword in hand, Boora starts walking towards him griping his axe hard. "Hmmm I must admit you were not bad kid but in the end you fell like a weed in the dry heat." As Boora stood over him he raises his axe over his head. Ryu was about to jump down with his staff. "Hang on Kiba!" the big guy was also getting ready. When suddenly SLASH! Everyone was completely quite. Orca smiles "ha ha ha ha… well done young man!" Yasashī was in total joy to see Kiba standing up with his sword raised high in the air. Boora's armor was split up the middle including his helmet which fell off showing his highlander face which was covered by a scar going across his face on the bridge of his nose. "… not…possible." He falls back and Kiba lowers his sword. The ring announcer shouts out "KIBA IS THE WINNER…. KIBAAA IS OUR NEW CHAMPIOOOONNNN!" the crowd goes wild cheering on the top of their lungs Kiba was still shocked but he bows towards the crowd and gives them the wave here and there. Ryu is shouting and jumping like a giddy school girl the big guy hugs him as well for he is also feeling the same joy. Kiba walks to the gates were his sheath was and puts his sword away. The guild master herself was very impress as well.

SIX hours pas and the whole city was buzzing about the match, that a female Miquto at the quicksand with paglestit blades was drinking a pint of ale. "Hmm a little runt took out the champ…" she smiles at the fact, not to far from the city outskirts another figure riding into the city with a lance on his back. Back to the Gladiator's living quarters Kiba was sitting in golden candle light, reading a book he recently required. As he was getting close to put the book down outside his door someone was about knock. Kiba hears the knocking and heads over to the door.


End file.
